


Small Things

by issaparker



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaparker/pseuds/issaparker
Summary: His heart tingles at the feeling, his chest bursting with sheer affection and such love it makes his head dizzy all over again, this time in bliss. His eyes gleam at the reflecting light the jewel shines against, sparking his dream-ridden smile once more.He's so in love with it.Or; a stressful day can screw off at the sight of something small.And the presence of someone.
Relationships: hiden aruto/fuwa isamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> I like this show. Yeet.
> 
> Have fun reading :3
> 
> Title from Small Things by 3RACHA

* * *

The meeting ran quite long, it was already past 10am and Aruto's wasting more time than he should. His schedule, according to Izu, for today is two other meetings later before and during the evening for budgets and altered profit as well as production and maintenance process. Another task he's to do today is visit the airport for an inspection on pilot HumaGears and finish the plans for the next few week's special events (which, mind you, doesn't have a name yet because Aruto's hasn't even gotten started).

He's tired, basically.

He didn't even go home last night. Was still buried under piles of paperwork and it was already late, Izu was off, so the lab, he decided, was close enough for his comfortability to take a small nap until he saw the clock the next time he woke up. Needless to say, he was dressed -quite thankful for a shower room in the building-and within the meeting room an hour before it started.

Now, he's suffering sleep deprivation, running reluctantly on caffeine and probably seconds away from passing out the moment he stands up. His head is spinning, that type of dizziness where the sides of your head just irritate you to the point it feels like a painful squish in the head.

"Sir, are you not feeling well?" One of his colleagues asks him, gaining some attention of the staff, making Aruto mentally berate himself for briefly letting his guard down. Sounds dramatic but eh.

"I'm okay," he reassures, smiling softly at them all, "Nothing a good breakfast can't fix."

He doesn't realize he's slipped another mistake until one colleague asks, "You haven't had breakfast yet, sir?" Aruto quickly makes his way out of the meeting room before more questions get asked, Izu catching up with him as fast as she can as they make their way to the elevator. He's relieved after the doors shut and he punches the lobby button, sighing heavily, shoulders sagging.

"I gather you are not alright, President Aruto." Izu speaks in the silence, and Aruto chuckles.

"I will be. We can get some breakfast on the way to the airport." He replies, knowing Izu might actually chuck a whole meal at him if he refuses to eat before noon.

She nods, although her face looks quite amused, "If you were to skip the most important meal of the day again, I suspect I am not the only one who will apprehend you, sir."

At that, Aruto averts eye contact, suddenly feeling anxious. Was this a threat? It sounds like a threat. How dare Izu have the audacity to threaten the CEO of Hiden Intelligence like this?

"I don't always skip breakfast, Izu. Who do you take me for?" He questions, feigning offense.

His pocket vibrates, a small chime sounding from it. Aruto swipes out his phone, checking the device and a lump forms in his throat at first sight of the message.

' _You better eat or say goodbye to takeouts_ '

There was an angry emoticon next to it, and Aruto gulps. It's totally a threat.

"I assume that was-" Izu begins.

Aruto hushes her as the elevator dings, arriving at the lobby. He nonchalantly walks out, ignoring the way Izu is smirking just a tiny bit, holding on to save his pride. As they pass the lobby, some colleagues and employees greet him politely, some bow in respect, while others merely acknowledge his appearance and go about their day. Aruto doesn't mind, by now, everyone has gotten used to him being the big boss, occasionally coming out of his office unlike their previous bosses.

"Izu, recheck my schedule and try to squeeze in some time for us to get food, I don't want the pilot to think we're ditching him or her." Izu nods, and complies to his request, her eyes and HumaGear features lighting up, of which Aruto recognizes as her task being done.

"At this rate, we will arrive by noon. I advise to purchase your meal at the decent food stalls near the Hiden company. You may have your breakfast served on the way." Izu replies after conducting her task, smiling politely at Aruto.

The young CEO grins, "Great, let's go then."

Another day of stressful thinking.

* * *

By the time he comes back to the building after the inspection, Aruto is dead on his feet, practically sagging against the marble floors on the fifth floor, haphazardly carrying a stack of paperwork and reports he's received from the finance department. It's around 5pm, meaning the ordeal of earlier took both his morning and the rest of his afternoon, nothing completely out of the ordinary.

It wasn't a major catastrophe, no no. Taking down a corrupted pilot ~~curtesy of _who else_~~ while also hacking the airport system to manage a one way flight to a sabotaged plane wasn't a problem, not at all. Valkyrie and Izu had done most of the work, really. Zero One had partly contributed, since he was technically on the falling plane the entire time. Vulcan had been _on_ the plane too, helping Aruto try to knock out the pilot and gain control of the plane while also rescuing any endangered passengers, but boom bam, this that, Horobi and Jin are surprise, surprise; slippery and escaped, and hey, saved the day once again.

A.I.M.S had left shortly after that, Aruto didn't even get a second to talk to them, they skrt in a flash. He could barely care less, he was dead tired at the time. Vulcan had to catch his fall when the plane finally landed, albeit roughly. Zero One stayed until after making sure the passengers were safe and unharmed, then aided the cured pilot back into his system and without wasting more time, Aruto finally left.

Now, he sits here in his office, calling off the meeting he was supposed to attend, pushing it to tomorrow, but fully intends to have the final meeting later tonight after doing paperwork. He whines childishly, loudly and painfully. His body aches all over, he's so, so tired. He's stressed. He's hungry again. He's everything and nothing because dear god, nothing has been easy so far.

Each day has been hefty with work or new things that top the other, there's only so much he can do before he collapses. The company understands Aruto's work piles up more and more but they made the decision to trust he can be able to resolve all of them within the week.

He scoffs inwardly. As if.

He really tries, but he can't keep up a brave and strong facade forever. Izu, Fuwa and Yua have seen right through him, it's only a matter of time before everyone can.

Aruto sighs, deep and heavy. His headache has yet to disappear, so doing paperwork right now is not an option. Fuwa says so. " _And if you're on caffeine, you're digging up your grave_." His words.

A knock interrupts his thoughts. His office door opens, in walks Fukuzo, armed with a thick white binder. Aruto whines again.

" _Nooooo_ -"

"Get over it. This is the job you took." Jun rolls his eyes, saying his line like a mantra each time his CEO whines. He tosses the binder on top of the paperwork Aruto was doing, much to the younger's chagrin.

"I didn't ask to take this job, remember? Didn't have a choice."

Ah, the kid's being sassy today. It must've been rough. Days like this would explain his lack of a headache and why the building was peaceful for once. Oddly enough, the kid did seem out of it since this morning. Geez, is this what young people are up to nowadays? Overworking to exhaustion? Has Hiden even had dinner yet?

"..if you're done glaring at me, you could um, walk out?" Aruto's timid voice let's Jun out of his thoughts, and the elder man shakes his head.

"I haven't explained what I've given you yet, child," Aruto shoots a glare at the man, along with a pout.

Jun sighs, "If it makes you feel better, this binder is not another report. It's the planner you requested to finish last week from.. Wishlist Life, was it? You wanted a private delivery, so they dropped it off personally to my office this morning."

He'd- actually, he's seen the kid move that fast before. Aruto immediately whips opens the binder, his eyes lighting up so bright it kind of hurts Jun's eyes just staring. The kid reads each page thoroughly before flipping to another, very obvious of how happy he is.

"Thank you, Fukuzo-san," Aruto stands up with a bow, his wide smile turned content now. Jun would never admit it, but he feels proud of himself for at least making the kid smile.

To save his pride, however, Jun just waves him off and turns around. To add, at least a silver of his concern, he says over his shoulder, "Get some rest after the meeting. We don't want a deadbeat CEO bossing us around."

The door shuts, but Aruto's still smiling. The energy of it feeding off his dreamy state. He'll gift Jun something tomorrow, maybe a gift basket full of his favorite noodles, or that new watch he's been reading about in a magazine Aruto glanced at when he snuck in Jun's office once.

For now, he's extremely happy with just receiving the planner. Originally, Aruto had made a list that turned into a DIY planner and wanted it to be an official one so he found a cute place to make his list an official planning list that may aid his company to conduct the plans for next few weeks' events. The binding was cute too; titanium white, with small doodling flower patterns on the corners as well as the imprint of a grasshopper on the very bottom, next to Aruto's name.

"President Aruto?" Izu's voice snaps Aruto's attention from the planner. His secretary had apparently entered his office while he had been staring, much to his surprise. Was he too into it?

"Yes, Izu?" Aruto fumbles to put the binder away. He notices Izu is holding another stack of papers. His heart sinks.

" _Noooo_ -"

Izu smiles apologetically, setting the stack down at the corner of his table, bowing slightly. "I apologize, sir. But this is the report you must check from today's mission. It has to be finished by tomorrow, unfortunately."

Aruto's despairing pleads are all that's heard. Izu struggles to restrain her urging smile.

"I advise you to continue this paperwork tomorrow, sir. It may spare your sanity for tonight, and you can finally return home."

Aruto shakes his head, scratching his head, "No, no. Izu, I've procrastinated enough. Besides, I'm almost done. I promise, I'll go home tonight. You're dismissed."

Izu looks like she wants to protest. Really, she doesn't understand how he can continue working like this. But with direct orders from the boss, she obeys Aruto with a bow, "Very well. As you wish, President Aruto."

Aruto beams at her, "Thanks, Izu," he says to her as she walks out.

When the door shuts again, Aruto sags against his chair, the pressure from before weighing down on him again. He groans, this time quieter than he dramatically does. He can't annoy his company every second.

Days like this are slowly killing him, he's established this, hasn't he? God, he needs rest. More than that. He just wants snuggles, but all he's received are struggles. He wants to curl up in his reeeaally comfy bed, stuff himself with his comforter and cuddle in the providing warmth of his human heater-

.. _His human heater_..

At that thought alone, Aruto's cheeks heat up.

He curls his fists, shutting his eyes in embarrassment despite the lack of presence in the room. This feeling never fails to make him flustered.

When he uncurls his fists, he taps his hands against his desk in thought, startling himself at the hard knock it sounds against the wood. Aruto's eyes dart towards his fingers of his right hand, the heat from his cheeks coming back with full force at the sight of the jewelry on his ring finger.

It's nothing extraordinary, but to Aruto, it means the world.

A silver band decorated with a gold streak in between the two ends, and attached right in the middle is a beautifully secured diamond. But really, ever since receiving this ring, what truly stole his heart is the '01' engraving inside the ring, perfectly hidden in plain sight while he wears it. Every time he puts it on, he's reminded of the first time he slid it on.

His heart tingles at the feeling, his chest bursting with sheer affection and such love it makes his head dizzy all over again, this time in bliss. His eyes gleam at the reflecting light the jewel shines against, sparking his dream-ridden smile once more.

He's _so_ in love with it.

Aruto admires the ring longer than he would like, and truth be told, he's not tired of it- he'll _never_ be tired of it. It's beautiful, so beautiful.

It takes him back to two weeks ago. Where the day was barely any different from today. The work was still piling, the stress never ceased, and Aruto wasn't a single man. The only difference is Aruto -yes, he's still not a single man- surprisingly has a _fiancé_ now.

Glee courses through his veins, instantly brightening up his mood. Aruto's not just in love with the ring, of course. His fiancé is truly the charmer. Man, did he bawl his eyes out when he got proposed to.

Out of habit, he presses his lips against the jewelry, his lips tingling with delight from the love it radiated. He smiles, trembling slightly. He's so in love. This ring represents his undying love for one person. Truly, only that person.

"Pardon me, sir."

Aruto jumps at the voice of Fukuzo who once again had entered his office, somehow very quietly. He sits up with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights, "Y-Yes, Fukuzo-san?" He cringes at his stutter.

Jun is looking at him with another eye roll, "I forgot to inform you of your fiancé's arrival. Deal with him."

When the door opens further, as far as Aruto can see from his desk, Fuwa gets shoved in, two large paper bags in his hold. Jun shuts the door with a slam, making the two men in the room flinch.

Aruto stands up, his face contorting into shock and confusion at Fuwa's presence, who's currently making his way over to the CEO. Why was he here? A.I.M.S shouldn't be off work by now.

"Fuwa, why are you here this early? Did you get off the clock or something?"

Said man turns to Aruto with a shrug, "I heard from your colleagues you've yet to eat dinner. Bought some takeout, the ones I promised." He sets the paper bags down on the coffee table a few feet away from Aruto's desk, already taking out the plastic containers inside as well two sets of silverware. On cue, the CEO's stomach grumbles.

Fuwa chuckles, "Come on, you need this before the meeting later."

Aruto approaches the man, sitting opposite of him on the sofa and begins collecting his food, smiling contently. His evening has already been eventful, now with Fuwa's presence being around to calm him down. It's like his ring summoned him here or something. Weird.

"It didn't _summon_ me, dumbass," Fuwa speaks, stopping the young president from stabbing his fork into his food. He realizes he had spoken that out loud.

"Yeah, you did. Anyway, Izu informed me you were stressing out more than usual today. Explains why you were off your game earlier. Had me worried there, Hiden. What did I tell you about taking care of yourself?" Fuwa scolds him, jabbing his finger towards Aruto's forehead and nose.

Aruto doesn't try to swat the hand away nor answer, instead he eyes the black and gold ring styled similarly with his, matching diamonds and all that's resting against the ring finger of Fuwa's pointing hand. His cheeks heat up again, remembering the blissful feeling his own ring gave him.

Fuwa pulls his hand away from the CEO, but instead of going back to his food, he grabs Aruto's hand, the one wearing the matching ring, and he clinks the two jewelries together as their fingers intertwine. Fuwa's other hand reaches up in the close proximity space between the two of them, resting it on one of Aruto's heated cheeks, stroking softly.

"Two weeks since I proposed, and you're still not able to believe it, huh?"

Aruto's eyes snap wide, the heat going down to his ears now, "W-Wh- _no!_ I _do_ believe it! It's just- I.." He trails off, resulting to biting his lips tentatively, "I just.. don't-.. Well- why.. me..?"

Fuwa breathes a sigh, and Aruto instantly feels bad.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to doubt-" his apology doesn't finish as Fuwa's thumb stops the CEO from speaking any further.

Fuwa smiles at him, a sight Aruto will never get enough of. The elder squeezes his hold in Aruto's hand for reassurance. "I've told you before, and if I have to tell you a million times more, until you truly understand, then I will," he pecks the younger's lips softly once, sending chills down Aruto's spine.

"You already know how you made me fall in love with you. From blindly hating you to being one of the first to laugh at your God-awful jokes, to experiencing my days with and suffering without you. You already know how we both started fighting for each other; fierce and stubborn to remain strong for everyone. But you still don't know _why_ I chose you, when I have literally a sea of choices out there besides the goddamn President of Hiden Intelligence, my supposed hated enemy. Well, my dear Aruto, nobody out of the sea of choices stepped up to own my ass when I went berserk with anger, now did they?"

Aruto shakes his head timidly.

"And nobody in my life ever had the courage nor patience to deal with my attitude going against HumaGears for so long besides you- _especially_ you. Correct?"

Aruto nods. Timid again.

"Not even Yaiba has the effort to stick around with me. Hell, even _HumaGears_ are probably tired of me. You might be too, perhaps not now, but someday-"

Aruto squeezes his hand back, their rings clashing against each other with a small clink. " _Never_." He reassures determinedly, staring at Fuwa dead in the eyes. "I'll never get tired of you."

Fuwa smiles widely, wrinkles and all, so dazzling. "You're reassuring me even with nothing to reassure. This is why, Aruto. This is exactly why I fell for you. So try not to forget, because I'll come up with more excuses to tell you," he leans forward, closing the space between them, "And _all_ of them will be true."

Their kiss is brief, nothing too deep, but poured with love all the same. Aruto loves it when Fuwa initiates their kisses. It makes him feel reciprocated, it reminds Aruto their love is two ways into one road, how their paths have met and how they'll travel together now. All sealed within a ring, and if not physically, within their hearts.

Aruto pulls away first, his dream-ridden smile returning when Fuwa bops his nose once more. "Now eat. I don't get how you can procrastinate on work and eating. It's two different things that make up very different moods."

The CEO grins, "Both of them require me to move, Isamu," he retaliates cheekily, taking a bite of his rice. "Maybe I knew you were gonna come here and bring me food. Saved me more trouble."

Fuwa scoffs, "I wouldn't doubt you'd do that."

Aruto smiles, eying his fiancé with a similar look in his eyes as Fuwa had earlier. In truth, Aruto didn't ask him to get some food. He didn't think Fuwa would have the time nor effort to even try, let alone leave work and head straight here. Where can you find a man like this anywhere anymore?

"Thank you, by the way," he says softly, looking down with visibly red ears. "You didn't have to bring me takeout, I did plan to eat later."

"And when is that?" Fuwa asks, mouth munching on rice and brocoli. "I beat you to the punch. Knew you'd wait 'till the meeting was over to eat, am I right?"

The silence answers his speculation.

Fuwa huffs, setting down his silverware, reaching forward to tilt Aruto's chin upwards to face him, "I'm gonna make this simple, Hiden. Being the CEO of a busy ass company while also being engaged to someone like me doesn't mean I'm incapable of taking care of you. And that doesn't mean you're gonna overwork like you always do either. We're supposed to learn to work this out together, dummy. If not by marriage, then by my own choice to care for you. Just let me."

He caresses the soft skin of Aruto's jaw, rubbing his thumb against a spec of rice near the forming smile resting on the younger's lips.

"I know that, Isamu. I'm just not used to it yet," Aruto justifies, putting down his own silverware and empty container. "I want to be able to care for you too. You can't do all the work. That won't be fair. You should know you've taken good care of me even before we were together. I'm really thankful to have you." He lets his hand rest against Fuwa's own.

"Good, I didn't customize that ring just for you to take advantage of me." Fuwa jokes.

Aruto shakes his head again, "I wouldn't do that. If anything, I take advantage of the company keeping up with us this long. We must be a pain."

They share a laugh, Fuwa's a little excessive, "Can't deny what's true," he states, but his hold on Aruto draws them both closer, smirking knowingly. "They're gonna have to endure more pain. Wherever you go, I'm part of as a package deal. We do this together."

Aruto smirks back, their hands linking and their rings clinking against each other once more, "Together."

* * *

Aruto had excused himself to toilet to wash up as the time for the last meeting was coming close. Fuwa disposed of their meal boxes, calling in Izu for help to also clean Aruto's desk and office since it's been filling up with more papers than ever seen before.

While Izu dealt with the stack of papers somehow on the floor of the desk, Fuwa secured whatever was on it, and his eyes catch the white binder near the monitor.

From a far sight, he could easily read the words ' _Wedding Plans - Property of Hiden Aruto_ ' right at the bottom. Fuwa's lips stretch into a sudden smile, and his curiosity and amusement got the better of him. He reaches for the binder, carefully inspecting it with utmost care, as it looked new and radiates some sort of fragile energy to his fiancé.

"Izu? Where- When did Aruto make this?" He asks the secretary, who stands from her task and eyes the binder in Fuwa's hold.

She smiles, "President Aruto has made a primary makeshift planner of the same design before he found a company worthy enough to prime it into an official planner for your wedding. It had been personally delivered just today."

Fuwa eyes it, the corner of his lips quirking upwards at her explanation. They haven't had the time to think about the wedding since the proposal, busy with work and all. So.. Aruto had planned this out? For how long? Why wasn't Fuwa included?

Izu must have read his expression, if not his mind, when she states, "President Aruto has been taking careful attention in planning your essential wedding, Fuwa-san. It was merely a surprise for you." She takes the planner, opening the first page, pointing on a certain line in the neat checklist and schedule dates, "These are all his and your future schedules of the week and beyond. President Aruto will inform the company of each task to be done as it counts down to the wedding day, which will be on the first of May."

The words wanting to come out just get stuck in Fuwa's throat. He's thoroughly speechless. Aruto had already planned when their wedding will be? Even their upcoming schedules? How far ahead was he thinking?

Izu's smile never ceased as Fuwa remained silent, staring at the planner, baffled. "Fuwa-san, I'm sure you can see the dedication President Aruto has put in since your proposal. The planner contains more events that will likely happen within the week and in the future. He fully intends to fill your time as fiancés with everything he can." She tilts her head curiously, "Marriage concept is a unique gesture to spend a generous amount of blessings to two people who will upgrade from a relationship. I do not fully understand as to why humans would go through such lengths.. however, it sounds very pleasant."

Fuwa has yet to say a word, but his thoughts are pretty loud, judging by Izu's shift in expression to keep in a wider smile. She offers the planner back then turns away to continue cleaning up, while Fuwa merely stares at the white binder, a shining endearment clear in his eyes.

Oh god, he's so _screwed_.

He's going to marry _such_ a man.

The office door opens, and in stumbles Aruto, wiping his hands with a napkin, "-I just bumped into Yua, she looks.. like she's seen better days, but the meeting's going to start soon so- oh, Izu?" Said HumaGear perks up at the question. "Are you two cleaning up my desk? Oh, there's no need. I need to submit those soon, just leave them be."

Aruto rushes to Izu, setting the papers she had disposed to his shelf and back onto his desk. "These are for next month's season plans and advertisements on the-" the CEO pauses when his eyes land on Fuwa, who's holding the binder.

His eyes widen. "F-Fuwa-" he stutters, eying the man speechlessly.

Fuwa composes himself, lightly shaking his head and sets the binder down.

"..I _really_ want to marry you."

If Izu didn't have quick reflexes, Aruto could've sworn he'd slip his footing against the stacks on the ground and trip in embarrassing agony. His heart starts beating so loudly it kind of pounds his ears and shakes his entire body.

Fuwa had found the binder. He probably read the whole thing. This is embarrassing.. but Fuwa would've found out eventually, right?

Two warm hands cup Aruto's cheeks, and suddenly a pair of lips are on his own. Fuwa stays close to him even after ending the kiss, leaning against the desk heavily while Izu had retreated the office in a hurry. Aruto gulps.

"..why hide it?"

The warm hands on his cheeks lower to his waist, and the CEO stares at Fuwa's tie in earnest interest, his own hands curled up on his fiancé's shoulders.

"..I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I love you."

Aruto's head snaps up so fast his hair whips into Fuwa's face. The young CEO apologizes profusely, mentally berating himself for being so clumsy but it ends when Fuwa pecks him again, his deep laugh like a cure to Aruto's internal scolding.

His fiancé eyes him with a gleam of affection it could melt a stone. The arms on his waist pull Aruto closer, "I don't think I've said it as much as you do. But I do know it doesn't matter how many times, I truly do mean it. I can't wait to marry you, call you my husband, and take on the world together. As cheesy as that sounds, we been knew you're rubbing off on me with your lame ass jokes."

Even in his flustered state, Aruto bursts out laughing. His genuine, wide, dazzling smile returning as it always has, and it makes Fuwa fall in love all over again.

It's Aruto's turn to caress Fuwa's cheeks, the stretch of his wrinkles and dimples shown from his wide smile never fails to soften the CEO's heart, and make his day probably a thousand times better. Many things had made his day better really. All of which are primarily connected to Fuwa Isamu.

They stare longly into each other's eyes, the world soft and melodic all around. Sure, this scene won't last. Nothing ever does. They could face the worst of the worst tomorrow, maybe even in an hour or so. But the rings that clink together familiarly as Fuwa overlaps his hand over Aruto's deliver a sound, much like a sign to him that they're gonna be totally fine.

_'cause it's the small things that matter._

**Author's Note:**

> This was dramatically fluffy. It just popped in my head thinking what would it be like if they were engaged. Hope anyone enjoyed :)


End file.
